


The Inappropriate Doppelgänger

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smutty smut for my bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inappropriate Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenVanPattersonPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/gifts).



> Happy one month anniversary sweetie :)  
> The obvious gift is smutty fic about our OTP!
> 
>  **Music** : _I Feel A Sin Comin’ On_ – Pistol Annies  
>  _Cockiness (Love It)_ \- Rihanna  
>  _Darling Nikki_ \- Prince  
>  _Call My Name_ \- Prince
> 
> (Yes, you must listen to all the songs cause it's essential!  
> The quote below is from the Pistol Annies' song.)
> 
> Shout out to [tinyfierceandsassy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/profile) for being a bomb ass beta who I can always count on! <3

_I gotta buzz in my brain_

_Drunk on a love goin' down like champagne_

_I got a feelin' it's gonna leave a lipstick stain_

_And I'd be the only one to blame_

 

* * *

 

It had been three weeks now.

  
Three weeks and change actually, which meant that it was basically a month since he had left for California to help his father out. Alan Castellano had surprised everyone by swallowing his Italian pride and calling his eldest son asking for help. Danny’s dad had thrown out his back to the point that he needed surgery, and he was desperate for someone to help out with little Danni while he was busy recovering. Mindy had asked about Alan’s wife, but the look on her boyfriend’s face told her to drop that particular topic. Mama Castellano had not been amused (although she tried to hide it at least), but both Richie and Mindy had encouraged Danny to go.

  
Within five days of the call, Danny had rearranged his entire schedule and was hopping on a plane to play nursemaid to his estranged father. Although he wouldn’t admit it outright, Mindy could tell that he saw this as an opportunity to bond with the man he knew so little about. She gave him a long encouraging kiss and sent him on his way.

  
The first week had been fine really. Danny had his hands full helping Alan post-surgery, and since Mindy had taken on a lot of his patients she wasn’t sitting still either. They communicated via text whenever possible, snuck in calls during her lunch breaks and that was all perfectly fine.

  
When week two rolled by, the act of stretching out like a starfish in bed had lost some of its charm. Mindy hadn’t eaten a home-cooked meal since the night before Danny left and she was a little afraid she might have scurvy at this point. She had abandoned all pretence of sleeping at her own place, and had gotten to the point of using his pillow to feel a little closer to him.

  
One especially dull evening, Mindy had tried to coax Danny into engaging in some sexting by sending him a pic of her best boob, followed by a very cheesy line about _‘the girls missing him’_. Danny had called her back about fifteen minutes later (Mindy had fallen asleep at this point), sounding very awkward and more than a little exasperated. Not exactly what she had been going for with the boob shot. It turned out his dad had accidentally mistaken Danny’s phone for his own and well…She could practically hear Danny blushing over the phone. She may have died a little that night. 

  
Halfway through week three of the _Danny drought_ – as she had dramatically dubbed it – Mindy was beyond over it. While she kept this to herself when talking to her boyfriend (for obvious reasons), she may have vented to Gwen for a couple of hours over Skype. She had needed the video support to fully illustrate her annoyance. Gwen was a good best friend and her feigned outrage over the _Danny drought_ situation sounded only a little wooden, which was good enough for Mindy.

  
It wasn’t like she wasn’t a super supportive and all round amazing girlfriend, but at this point Mindy was just not pleased. Old man Castellano was clearly taking advantage of Danny’s (frankly over the top) sense of duty and responsibility. She was all for her boyfriend bonding with his dead-beat dad, but not if it meant that she had to endure any more Danny-less nights. There’s only so many times you can sniff someone’s aftershave, before you inevitably spill some (ok quite a lot of it) on yourself and have to go to work smelling like a dude from Staten Island.

  
It didn’t help that their contact had deteriorated into the most frustrating round of phone tag and delayed texting. Danny’s exhaustion was crystal clear in one of his last voicemails and he sounded like he was as done with being away from her, as she was with being without him. Except her man was a good man, so of course he would bury his own feelings and put on a brave face and do what he thought was the right thing.

  
Mindy had taken a heartache day (although she hadn’t phrased it like that to Jeremy) because at this point missing Danny had morphed into a constant painful ache. She’d had the most vivid dream about him. About his strong hands gripping her hips and sliding her down the sheets, while he peppered her thighs with open mouthed kisses. She had woken up gasping and so goddamn angry when she realised that she couldn’t reenact the NC 17 scene with him right away. She’d smacked the alarm clock with so much force her hand ached, letting out the most petulant huff. Mindy grabbed her phone and saw that she’d missed yet another call from Danny, and she really felt moments away from full-blown tears. She pouted and shot him a text instead.

**  
This is getting ridiculous, babe.**

_I know._

**I miss you.**

_I am gonna be home soon._

  
Mindy frowned at her phone. Danny had always been a poor texter, but this felt off. No, ‘ _I miss you too baby’…._ huh, well ok then. She put her phone back on the dresser with more force than intended, and went to take a long cold shower. When she got out, Mindy left the rest of Danny’s messages unread and called her girls instead. He could stew for a little bit, realise the gigantic error of his ways and leave her a long apologetic voice mail or send her flowers and/or something sparkly.  
  


* * *

   
  
Mindy was a little drunk - ok maybe a bit more than a little. It didn’t matter though, since girls’ night was exactly what she needed. She had left the bar in such high spirits, even serenaded the cabbie and he only seemed mildly annoyed. She was Beyoncé (sans Pad Thai), she felt flawless and it actually felt like she was floating.

  
That is until she walked into Danny’s apartment and was abruptly hit with the fact that he wasn’t there. She had been humming _Partition_ to herself during her elevator ride up, happily thinking about how she’d trail her tongue along his collarbone and then move south. Damn it…she had worked herself up and now he wasn’t here.

  
Mindy angrily stripped her dress off and flung it across the bedroom. Yes, sexual frustration made her ragey. While taking a very long time unhooking her bra, she spotted one of Danny’s dress shirts hanging on the back of a chair. She wrapped herself in it, in his scent, and let herself fall (star fish style) on his bed. Her phone pinged then:

_  
OH MY GOD!_

**What? It’s like 2 AM, Peter.**

_Don’t act like you didn’t just stumble home drunk from your Girls Gone Wild night. I follow you on Instagram, ‘member?!_

**Fine, what?**

_You are gonna thank me so hard after you click this link._

**Ew. Peter. No!**

_You. Want. To. Click. It._

**It’s PORN!**

_Well I know you’re all sad that your Italian stallion is outta town, seeing as how you won’t shut up about it at the office. This is me being a total bro!_

**Not relevant, dude! I will NOT be visiting Sploderzz.com.  
** **Please never send me porn links again.**

_Trust me. It is made for you. The main dude…OMFG, you’re gonna die! DIE!_

  
Mindy rolled her eyes at her phone – he could be such a drama queen. It was as if he had heard her, because Mindy’s phone pinged again.

_  
Hot. Like. Masala._

**Racist!**

  
Mindy turned her phone off with a smile, and instead flipped her laptop open. A prompt popped up that she had a new email. She clicked it before reading the header and it took her straight to Sploderzz.com. Mindy began to flail her hands awkwardly, as her speakers were on high and the video had started playing automatically. Exaggerated moans filled the bedroom for a few moments before Mindy managed to find the mute button. A fit of hysterical giggles took hold of her and she went back to the email, noticing the subject line for the first time: _‘Danny’s Secret!’_ Her friends were idiots, Mindy grinned to herself and read the rest of the email: _My gift to you. Danny’s Porn Twin!_

  
Maybe it was because she was missing him…maybe it was the smell of him lingering on his shirt. Mindy didn’t know why, and frankly it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she had such a lovely buzz and was missing her Italian stallion terribly. So she clicked the link again as she settled back against the pillows and moved her laptop to the side Danny usually occupied in bed.

  
Mindy let out a gasp. Peter had been right (not that she’d ever admit to clicking on the link). If she angled her face just so, the ‘star’ of the feature could easily be mistaken for Danny. She involuntarily licked her lips when the camera did a slow pan along the length of this lookalike’s muscular body. The doppelgänger smoothed big hands under the skirt of his co-star, slid them so high the woman gasped in surprise. Oh god, he even had Danny’s half smirk. Mindy felt her nipples harden and she smoothed her hand along her waist. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips again, a move that was perfectly in sync with the woman currently being stripped naked by the Danny lookalike.

  
Mesmerised, Mindy watched the play of muscles on faux-Danny’s back as he worshipped at his co-star’s feet and started kissing his way from her ankle to her knee. She couldn’t look away even if she had wanted to; it was just too much like her dream from that morning. Mindy closed her eyes and breathed in the faint musk of Danny still clinging to his pillow. She wished he was here right now and rubbed her thighs against each other as a heat settled heavy and low in her belly.

  
Mindy let her hands trail lower, tucked her fingers slowly underneath the elastic of her panties. Her breath caught in her chest when the on-screen moans only intensified and filled the darkened bedroom. Danny’s lookalike had slid the woman’s underwear to the side and his mouth was eliciting a chorus of mumbled curses from her. Mindy cursed along with the actress when her own fingers found her wet centre. Faux-Danny added fingers to accompany his tongue’s clever ministrations and Mindy’s nipples tightened when the actress began to wildly cup her own breasts.

  
“Oh god, Danny…” Mindy screwed her eyes shut, circling her clit in time with the moans being emitted from her laptop.

  
“Surprise honey, I’m home.”

  
Mindy let out a loud shriek and tried to cover herself, which just caused Danny to chuckle. He smoothly dropped his bags and took three long strides towards the bed.

  
“So Min…whatchya watching?” When Mindy stayed mute (and blushed furiously), he bent down and kissed her so soundly he had her whimpering. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him taste the tequila still on her tongue. He let out a loud rumble that sort of trembled into her in the most exquisite way.

  
Danny disengaged from her embrace just enough to glance at the two porn actors vigorously exploring each other on her laptop. “I never imagined you would be into this.” He said in that low voice that did things to her. Mindy nipped at his jaw and grinned.

  
“Well my boyfriend left me alone for a month. I had to take matters into my own hands.” Mindy arched one brow at him, “you didn’t seem to miss me all that much, so I found a replacement. Meet Danny 2.0!” She pointed at his lookalike, who was presently sinking several fingers into his co-star and smirking at the camera. Her delicious buzz emboldened her and she felt very strongly he deserved to be punished for this last week of feeble contact between them.

  
Mindy pushed Danny off of her and slid both her hands along her breasts before leading one back down between her thighs. It wasn’t long before her breath quickened, and she didn’t spare Danny a look. Mindy heard him shift next to her, lean into her and tuck her hair behind her ear.

  
“I did miss you baby,” he whispered and she swore she got wetter just because of his breath on her neck like that. She tried for an uninterested look, but lost all hope for nonchalance when he gently kissed her earlobe before sucking on it a little. “Let me show you how much I missed you Min.” His voice was a growl and she arched her back at the sound. His fingers deftly moved to unbutton the dress shirt and Mindy wasn’t surprised at the speed in which he completed his task, as it was his shirt after all. She let her head fall back when Danny’s strong calloused hand began to cup and play with her breasts. She whimpered his name when his other hand slid down to join hers in between her legs.

  
“First though…” Danny chuckled, “show me what you were doing here.” He caressed her fingers with his own, urging her to continue. Mindy’s face was hot but she was not a woman to back away from a challenge. She turned back to Danny’s double on her laptop, watched him slide his member along his co-star’s heat (clearly a tease like her own man here) and sank her own fingers in her heat. Danny groaned hard at this and the rush of pride this gave her made Mindy even bolder. She turned her head towards him and licked at the seam of his lips. “Your turn,” she smiled, never stilling her hand, and followed it with a chaste peck on his mouth.  
 

Danny placed a hot open mouthed kiss on her collarbone, licking and biting his way up her neck. His fingers were coated with her desire and with a sexy chuckle he sank one digit into her, right alongside her own finger. He set a pace for them that had her breathless, curling her toes and arching her back. Mindy gasped his name and gripped his head to bring his mouth back to her as she shattered and clenched around their fingers.  
 

Mindy was still trying to catch her breath, when he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples. Danny abruptly moved off the bed, causing Mindy to give him the biggest pout he’d ever seen. He shook his head, as if to say _don’t worry darling_ , and held her gaze as he divested himself of his clothes. He gave her a striking half smile and Mindy quickly tossed his dress shirt to the side. Danny’s eyes told her that he meant business and that thought mingled with the sex sounds still coming from her laptop had her panting in anticipation.  
 

“Still my turn, right,” his hot gaze roamed her body with blatant hunger, as if he was at a feast and didn’t know where to start. The sight of him standing there made her heart stutter in her chest. Mindy bit her bottom lip, as she drank him in…strong, gloriously naked and all hers.

  
“Wait…” Mindy was left breathless at the instant disappointment that took hold of his handsome features. She laughed and then closed the lid of her laptop with a flourish.   
Danny smiled wide and raised his arms in victory, causing her to laugh harder. “Take that, 2.0!” Mindy knew he had meant it to sound goofy, but there was just so much sex in his voice it only ended up sounding dirty. He slid her panties down her legs and took a moment to twirl them around on his index finger before tossing them aside.

  
“You’re such a dork, Castellano.”

  
“But you love it,” Danny mumbled against her lips and banded his arms around her waist to settle her snugly beneath him. She just nodded and opened her mouth to allow his tongue access.

  
Mindy let herself savour the weight of him on top of her, let her fingers trace up and down his spine until she had him purring into their kiss. His hips lined up with hers, so slowly that she was certain he was teasing her again. Mindy broke their kiss and scraped her teeth along his jaw. She slipped one hand between them to grip him, to show him how she’d missed and needed him. Mindy licked along his bobbing Adam’s apple, just to get him to make that purring sound again. Her big strong Italian was completely at her mercy, and she idly circled her thumb along the head of his penis to underline that fact.  
 

Danny’s eyes flashed at her then, all hard and hungry, as if he had read her thoughts. He lifted his weight off of her to rest on his forearms and looked like he was about to declare himself the boss again, as he was known to do every so often. Instead he chose to remind her by taking hold of both her hands and sinking into her in a strong thrust. Air became elusive once more and Mindy tried to snap her hips in time with his. They found their rhythm, just as their hands found new parts to stroke and grip. 

  
“Don’t ever…” Mindy kissed him hard and gasped when he flicked his finger along her clit, “don’t you ever leave me for that long again.” Danny slowed his strokes, leaving her almost completely empty before rolling back hard into her heat. “Never,” he vowed into the hollow of her neck. She clenched around him, dug her little nails into his ass to keep him there…just right there. Danny trembled and muffled a curse into her skin, desperate to move again. Mindy cupped his face again, nodded and let him pick a deliciously frantic pace. They smiled at each other, until she swirled her hips in a way that had them both gasping and coming at the same time.

  
Mindy smoothed both hands into his sweaty locks, peppering kisses all across his stupid handsome face. “I missed you so much!” She slanted her mouth over his, relaxed into him and sighed contentedly. Just the fact that he was there with her right now made Mindy feel like crying…ok so maybe a few tears slipped out.

  
In turn, Danny mumbled his agreement, declared his fervent love and tangled himself further into her. He brushed his thumbs along her cheekbones, drying her face and kissing her softly. “I’m happy to be home,” Danny muttered sleepily before covering them both with a blanket. Mindy’s limbs twined with his as she nuzzled against his chest, “me too baby, me too.” She placed one last lazy kiss right above his heart, her whole being buzzing with gratitude and sighed when he tucked her tighter into his frame.

  
They fell asleep like that.


End file.
